


The Sun'll Come Out

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike tries to give Dawn a chance to be a normal girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun'll Come Out

"Spike, cmon! You've been dragging your feet ever since we got here; at this rate, we're only gonna get to go to, like, four stores before they close."

Spike scowled at the teenager, but his black look seemed to have little effect, for she just laughed and grabbed his hand, tugging him along through the dwindling crowds of shoppers. "Still don't see why you couldn't have just come with Janice," he muttered. "Know I don't like comin' here. Lights make me look like a walkin' corpse."

"That's because you are," Dawn pointed out, grinning unrepentantly at him. "And you had to come since I agreed to stay with Giles last Tuesday so you could go to Willie's, remember?" She shot him her very best evil smile and purred in a silky voice, "Quid pro quo, Clarice."

Spike scowled at her. "Last time I'm lettin' you pick the late night movie, you can bet on that, Bit." It was an empty threat, and her giggle in reply told him that she was well aware of it. A trip to the mall was a small price to pay to see his girl smile again after the summer they'd both had. Of course, if he didn't put up at least a token protest, Dawn would take even more shameless advantage of him than she already was and he'd end up spending almost every night at the mall.

Dawn let out a little squeal. "Oooh, Sunglass Hut!" Her hand slid out of Spike's as she bounced over to the door, watching him follow, his boots scuffing along the floor.

"I'm a bloody vampire," he growled to himself. "Don't belong in a soddin' Sunglass Hut."

"If anyone needs dark glasses, it's you," Dawn pointed out, picking up a pair from one of the displays and sliding them on.

"Right. Cause I'm just itchin' for a noonday stroll in the sun," he retorted. Dawn giggled again and pulled another pair off the display, walking towards him with clear intent, but Spike put a hand up to stop her. "Not a chance, Bit."

She pouted quite prettily. "C'mon, Spike. Just one pair?"

And like they'd both known he would, he folded like a cheap suit. "Only the one, then." He was rewarded with a wide smile that blossomed into bright laughter as a pair of dark glasses were slid into place.

"Spike, you look -"

"Like a soddin' ninny." Spike pulled them off and shoved them back at her. "Right, then. You've had your fun, now let's get outta here."

Dawn sighed gustily and put both glasses back on the display. Threading her arm through his, she leaned her cheek against his shoulder briefly. "You're still gonna buy me a Cinnabon, aren'tcha?"

"Only if I get half." And if Red or Harris said one word about him spoiling the chit, he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions in return. If anyone deserved a night out, it was Dawn, and Spike intended to see that she got it. She needed to be a girl for a little while, carefree and wheedling like all the rest of them, like she had been before death stole mother and sister and transformed her into the fragile, sad-eyed ghost he'd been living with all summer.

She squeezed his arm and smiled up at him. "Deal." Spike let her steer him towards Cinnabon and its sticky treats, listening with half an ear as she chattered away about school starting next week. Apparently, Janice was signed up for driver's ed, and Spike agreed to talk to Tara about Dawn having lessons as well. She'd need money for lunch, too, he reminded himself, and probably another trip to the mall for some clothes, but that would be better done with the witches there to make sure she got the right things. Still, he'd look in at Willie's later, see if there was a poker game that might provide the ready for it. Right now, the important thing was to see that Dawn got all the sweet delights she wanted before he had to take her home and reality had to come crashing back down on both of them.


End file.
